I Wanna Wake Up
by Andrea Macarena
Summary: Bella queda embarazada después de pasar una noche con Edward, a pesar de afrontarlo con madurez, tiene 16 años y debe enfrentarse a los problemas que un embarazo adolescente conlleva. TODOS SON HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1  Gran Noticia

**Chapter 1 - Gran Noticia **

Todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida, no creo que haya una persona a la que todo en la vida le haya salido perfecto, y, obviamente, yo no soy la excepción. Siempre, o casi, logramos aprender de esos errores, aún contra nuestra voluntad. No sirve de nada tratar de cerrar los ojos y hacer como que nada pasó, el pasado siempre seguirá detrás nuestro, aunque no lo queramos.

Aunque queramos tapar con una manta el pasado, lo que hicimos, está hecho, y no hay una forma de que deje de ser así.

Pasé por el mejor y el peor momento de mi vida, cometí uno de los errores más grandes, pero no tiene remedio, y no me arrepiento, o tal vez sí. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Tal vez, no, tal vez no, no debí hacerlo, pero en ese momento lo sentí asi, me pareció correcto, quizás no lo pensé, no lo analicé. Igualmente, sé que de esto voy a aprender.

Puedo parecer una inadaptada, tal vez lo soy, pero solo es porque esto le dio a mi vida un giro completamente inesperado. No sé si fue el momento perfecto, creo que no, aun asi, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mi corta vida. Me asusta pensar en ciertas cosas, en lo que puede pasar o no.

Ahora estoy atrapada entre mil preguntas sin respuesta, y abrumada en dudas, que, tal vez, algún día, logre (o no) resolver. Ser madre es algo hermoso en la vida de una mujer pero... ¿A los 16 años? Me resulta extraño todavía, nunca jugué a la mamá, ni pensé en tener un hijo, nunca imaginé esto... No importa lo que piensen, las personas siempre hablan, bien o mal, pero siempre opinan sobre la vida de los demás, aunque no les importe...

Es como estar atrapada en una pesadilla, o un sueño, aún no lo sé, lo único que quiero es despertar e intentar tener una vida normal.

...

Desde hacía dos meses había pasado "aquello" con Edward, y algo había cambiado, algo en mi, y no quería entender que era. El había sido mi primer novio, la única persona de la cual me enamoré sinceramente, y con quien dí mi primer beso.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó René, mi madre, al notar que no salía del baño.

- Si, solo que… - pensé que mentir- algo que comí en el colegio me cayó mal – bien, no se me da eso de mentir. Mi madre volvió a seguir cocinando y salí del baño. Desde ya hacia tiempo sentía náuseas y, aun peor, no me bajaba, fantástico, solo esperaba que sea un atraso normal, lo que era bastante extraño en mi.

- Baja a almorzar Bella – gritó mi madre

- No tengo hambre – mentí. Oí a mi madre subir las escaleras, toco la puerta tres veces.

- Pasa – dije mientras me acostaba en la cama y me tapaba.

- Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedo llamar al médico – dijo preocupada. Lo último que hubiese querido era que Carlisle, el padre de Edward y desde hace un tiempo médico de la familia, se enterase de esto.

- Si, si, estoy bien – mentí otra vez.

- Bien, háblame si necesitas algo – dijo sonriendo, traté de devolverle el gesto.

Apenas René salió de mi habitación tomé rápidamente el celular y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga, Alice, quien casualmente, es hermana de Edward.

- ¿Bella? – respondió con su chillona voz.

- Alice, ¿Puedes venir por favor? – le dije desesperada.

- Claro, pero… ¿Qué te pasa? – Se oía preocupada.

- Ven y te lo digo – dije, sonando muy dramática por cierto.

- En un rato estoy ahí – dijo, y ambas colgamos sin siquiera despedirnos.

Llegó bastante rápido, claro, a la velocidad que solía conducir su Porshe quien no, oí que tocaban la puerta insistentemente, era ella

- ¡Hola René! ¿Está Bella? Preguntó educadamente.

- Claro, está en su habitación, pasa – respondió.

Escuché sus pasos subir rápidamente las escaleras, prácticamente corriendo, sin siquiera tropezar, lo cual, con mi torpeza, seguro me hubiera pasado.

- Bien, chica misteriosa ¿Piensas decirme que demonios te pasa? – dijo bromeando, aunque noté cierto tono de impaciencia en su voz.

- Es que… - hice una pausa, y luego suspiré – no sé como decirlo – admití.

- No creo que sea tan difícil – dijo ella

- Es que… bueno… - balbuceé – estoy, bueno, creo – remarqué la palabra- que estoy… embarazada- murmuré la última palabra.

Me miró fijamente por un momento, y luego curvó una gran sonrisa, hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

- Muy buena broma, Bella, casi te creo – dijo secándose los ojos.

- No es una broma – dije con una expresión seria en el rostro.

La cara de Alice se transformó, se volvió seria, como pocas veces solía estar.

- P… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – tartamudeó insistiendo con las preguntas.

- Tranquilízate… fue hace dos meses – admití.

- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! – gritó furiosa.

- Porque no estuve segura hasta hoy – fui sincera.

- ¿Quieres que compre una prueba? Ya sabes un… ¿Test? – dijo murmurando arrodillándose al lado mío.

- ¿Lo harías? – pregunté.

- Claro… pero ¿Piensas decírselo a Edward? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Si, mas adelante, tal vez

- Es que, tiene pensado irse, por un tiempo – dijo triste.

- Q… ¿Quiere irse? N… no sabía nada – dije sin pensar en las palabras que salían de mi boca.

- Bueno, iré a la farmacia, pero ¿Qué le digo a tu mamá? – preguntó

- Inventa algo, no lo sé, eres buena para eso… - varias veces me había salvado mintiendo por mi bien.

Fue hasta abajo y no logré escuchar lo que dijo, solo escuché el sonido de la puerta cuando salió.

Las cosas empeoraban, Edward planeaba irse, y yo ni siquiera había pensado en contárselo, cada vez me sentía peor. Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente y no sabía que hacer, había estado, no sé si ignorándolo, pero me había alejado un poco de él desde ese día, no sé ni porque, estúpida, lo sé, si se llegase a ir me odiaría por esto.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

- Pasa Alice – Había ido y vuelto demasiado rápido, o tal vez mis pensamientos hicieron que pareciera así. Entró.

- Encontré esto – dijo mostrándome el test – es la mejor marca o algo así, ahora, ya sabes… - dijo evitando el final.

Me dirigí al baño, seguí las instrucciones del test y volví a mi habitación donde me esperaba Alice.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunté estúpidamente.

- Si tiene dos rayas… - dijo sin terminar.

No tenía el valor para verlo, sabía lo que me esperaba, junté valor y lo acerqué a mi, como acto reflejo cerré los ojos.

-¡Abre los ojos Bella! – me gritó.

- Si, lo siento – miré el test, si, dos rayas ¿Y bien?

- Bella – insistió - ¿Y? ¿Qué salió? – preguntó curiosa.

- P… positivo – tartamudeé nerviosa, sin lograr apartar la vista del test.

La sonrisa de Alice se curvó rápidamente, mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Vamos Bella, Alégrate – trató de animarme

- Alice, por favor, ¡Tengo 16! No es motivo para estar feliz. – dije al borde del llanto

- Sabes perfectamente que eres más madura que las demás chicas de tu edad, además, amas a Edward, y el te ama – me animó, aun sin éxitos.

- Lo sé, pero… no estoy lista – admití.

- Nadie lo está, créeme – dijo palmeándome un hombro - ¿Cuándo le contaras a mi hermano? – insistió.

- No lo sé – dije secándome los ojos.

- Si se lo dices no se irá – siguió intentando darme ánimos

- No me creerá – dije negativa

- Claro que si – dijo y luego miró su reloj – debo irme, háblame si me necesitas-

- Pero, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor - le rogué

- Claro, a nadie – levantó su meñique y yo hice lo mismo – no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo.

Nos despedimos y ella se fue. Ahora me invadían las preguntas ¿Cuándo se lo diría a Edward? ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿A René y a Charlie, mi padre? No imaginaba si quiera como reaccionarían al enterarse, ni quería saberlo aún.

**Al fiiiin me decidí en hacer el fic! Estoy muuuuy poco familiarizada con la pag todavía, aasi que si tardo en actualizar es por eso, además de que se me vienen varias pruebas y lecciones encima -.- Espero que les guste la historia, la tengo pensada desde el año pasado y se me ocurrió convertirla en un fic (: Sé que puede estar aburrida, por ahora, después se pone interesante, y esperen a Edward que ya va a aparecer :D Espero Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Confesiones?

La historia es de_ mi autoría_, los personajes se los debo a **Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - ¿Confesiones?**

Todo el día pensé en lo que me había enterado, pasé casi todo el tiempo en mi casa, hasta el otro día, sabía que René se preocuparía, asi que decidí ir salir a caminar un rato.

Me acerqué al ropero y busqué algo de ropa, sin prestar demasiada atención.

-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó René, al ver que me acercaba a la puerta.

-Si, voy a dar una vuelta en la camioneta – respondí.

-No tardes demasiado.

-No te preocupes – dije intentando sonreir.

Crucé la puerta, encendí la camioneta y me dirigí hacia algún lugar, donde me lleve el viento, literalmente, no sabía donde quería ir, pero quería salir, intentar olvidarme de todo aunque sea un momento. Fui a casa de Jacob.

-¡Bella! – gritó cuando me vió llegar, se acercó corriendo a saludarme, abrazándome – Engordaste un poco ¿A que si?

-Bien, ¿Tanto se notaba? Y además de eso, no me percaté de que la remera que tenía puesta era de un color beige y muy ajustada, que además marcaba bastante mi busto.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con tu "amado Edward"? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bien – tardé bastante en responder.

-Mmm, no pareces segura – dijo torciendo el gesto

-Estamos de lo mejor, en serio – sonreí sin ganas.

-Si quieres puedes contarme – dijo abrazándome.

-Créeme, estamos bien – dije, a pesar que el odiaba a Edward haría lo que sea por mi felicidad.

Algo que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza ¿Cómo le contaría a Jake de mi… embarazo? Aún me costaba pronunciar esa palabra. Debía decírselo, era casi como un hermano para mí, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Debo decirtelo - dije dramáticamente

-¿Si? Te escucho – sonrió.

-Pero vamos a un lugar mas… - dije mirando a Billy que estaba en la ventana mirando curiosamente.

-Vamos al bosque y en el camino me cuentas – dijo mientras caminábamos a la camioneta. Una vez que subimos me dirigí hacia el bosque.

-Ahora, ¿Me lo vas a contar? – preguntó curioso.

-No es tan fácil como crees – admití.

-¿Cada vez que tenga que decirlo iba a hacer lo mismo? Tenía que pensar algo más que decir.

-¡Ahora vas a decirme que estás embarazada o algo así! – dijo gritando y sonriendo irónicamente. Frené de golpe, me miró preocupado. – No… no estás – no terminó la frase, lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza. – No sé, ¡Voy a matarlo! Pero… ¿Felicitaciones?

-Oh, vamos, ¿Todos me felicitan? Primero Alice, ahora tú…

-El… ¿Ya lo sabe?

-Claro que no, al menos por ahora – admití

-Te lo dije… no debías… - suspiró furioso.

-¡Basta Jake! No creas que me siento bien – una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento pero… ¿Qué no pensaste lo que hacias? – gritó furioso.

-Claro que lo pensé pero – suspiró, no me dejó terminar.

-Lo amas, lo sé – dijo decepcionado. Asentí con la cabeza y me abrazó – Perdóname, sabes que no lo quiero y… - no lo dejé hablar.

-No te preocupes, pero ahora… el se va a ir – suspiré

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

-No sé, creo que es porque lo estuve ignorando – admití

Volví a arrancar la camioneta para concentrarme en no llorar, odiaría que Jacob me vea asi.

-Y ¿Desde hace cuanto? – preguntó haciendo una señal en su barriga.

-Dos meses – sonreí forzosamente.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Charlie y René?

-No lo sé, quiero decírselos… con Edward… - dije sinceramente.

No respondió. Seguí el camino, pasé por la casa de los Cullens, y luego seguí el camino hasta mi casa olvidándome de pasar por la de Jake.

-Discúlpame, olvidé – sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Voy caminando, un poco de ejercicio no hace mal – sonrió.

Llegamos a casa y el salió de la camioneta, me abrazó cariñosamente y luego se fue en silencio, si, le había afectado la noticia, ¿A quién no? Entré a casa y René me esperaba con la cena preparada, comí, más de lo normal sinceramente, no sé si tanto como para que ella sospeche, a veces creía que apenas se acordaba de mi existencia, pero también me conocía perfectamente. La cena transcurrió en silencio.…

…

-¡Despierta Bella! – gritó Alice

-¿Qué haces aquí? – grité furiosa, frotándome los ojos.

-Queríamos venir

-¿Quiénes querian? – pregunté estúpidamente.

-Edward y yo, tonta – bromeó – el está afuera, ¿Quieres que pase?

-Asentí con la cabeza. Luego ambos entraron.

-Bella tiene algo que decirte – dijo Alice mientras sonreía.

Tomé aire.

-Antes… te tengo que preguntar – hice una pausa - ¿Por qué quieres irte?.

-Quería ir a visitar a unos familiares – tragó saliva – y además, pensé que ya no me querías.

-Q…¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. Bien lo que tengo que decirte es…- no logré hablar, René entró en ese momento diciendo que Carlisle había llamado y tuvieron que irse… Nada había cambiado, ni lo harían, no le contaría nada a Edward hasta estar completamente segura…

* * *

**Sii apareció Edward, pero muy poco :P Tardé en venir porque tengo muchas tareas y pruebas -.- seguro muchas entienden, gracias por los reviews y a las que me agregaron a favoritos, en serio *_* espero superar los 5 reviews en este cap (: Bueno, tienen permiso de odiar a Bella si quieren, yo la odié xD Puede parecer un poco raro, pero hay que darle un giro a la historia, sigan esperando que se va a poner interesante y van a ir apareciendo más personajes :D (no debería decirlo jaja) Nos leemos la próxima (:**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Estoy embarazada!

La historia es de_ mi autoría_, los personajes se los debo a **Stephanie Meyer. **Todos son Humanos**  
**

* * *

Luego de que Alice y Edward se fueran, René me miró preocupada ¿Se habría percatado de algo? Sé que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría, aun asi por el momento no estaba en mis planes contárselo. Se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

-Has estado algo extraña estos dias ¿Pasa algo con Edward? – dijo preocupada.

-No, nada importante…- esforcé una media sonrisa.

-Parece algo grave… cuando quieras puedes contármelo – sonrió mientras me acariciaba el pelo, traté de devolverle la sonrisa, - Prepárate, llegarás tarde a la escuela – dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

No me había dado cuenta de la hora, ni del día. Busqué algo suelto que ponerme. Solo comí una tostada y salí de mi casa, cuando llegue al colegio, no había mucha gente. Me acerque a mi locker y deje mis libros. Alice me sorprendio tocandome la espalda.

-¿¡Por qué no se lo dijiste! – dijo casi gritando.

-Carlisle los habló.

-No es excusa, si decias que era algo importante, lo de Carlisle podía esperar.

-Como si fuera tan fácil – refunfuñé cerrando el locker.

-Por favor Bella… - suplicó con cara de perro mojado.

-Tarde o temprano se enterará - dije sin mirarla

-Mejor si es temprano, y si se lo dices tú.

-Bien, pero, tengo que pensar como decírselo.

Sonó el timbre, caminamos al salón de clases, Edward me esperaba en nuestros lugares.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó la profesora de biología – saquen las cosas que había pedido para hoy – puse los ojos como platos y maldije en mi fuero interno.

-No te preocupes, traje todo – sonrió Edward – estuviste muy distraida últimamente. – sonreí

Debiamos hacer una disección del encéfalo, pusimos las cosas en la mesa, el olor a sangre del cerebro de la vaca me mareaba y sentía nauseas.

-Profesora, No me siento bien – dije

-Señorita Swan, por favor – reclamó.

-Estás pálida – me dijo Edward. Sentía ganas de vomitar. – Por favor profesotra, en verdad se siente mal, está pálida.

-Eso es algo normal, a todos les da asco – dijo.

-Esperaré al recreo – dije.

Sentía que todo se me iba a salir, Edward hizo solo la disección, cubriéndome si se acercaba la profesora. Sonó el timbre del recreo ¡Al fin!. Corrí al baño.

-mucho mejor – pensé.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward cuando salí del baño.

-Si es que… - pensé que decir, algo inútil.

-No importa...- sonrió.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que al fin llegó la hora de la salida, Edward me llevó a casa en su Volvo, René no estaría esa noche, tenía una reunión con sus amigas, por lo que le pedí a Edward que se quedase conmigo.

Ambos estábamos recostados en mi cama, comenzó a acercarse a mí y presionó sus labios en los míos y comenzamos a besarnos, mientras me recostaba en la cama.

-Espera – dije apartándolo con delicadeza de mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acariciándome la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, lo que solia provocarme una ligera corriente electrica.

-No sé si…puedo – admití.

-No hare nada que no quieras – dijo luego de besarme. Sonreí.

-Tengo que decirte algo…- no lo miré a los ojos.

-Te escucho – dijo y luego me abrazó.

-Es que – hice una pausa que me parecio interminable, mientras miraba mi barriga – Estoy… embarazada – mientras, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Me abrazó, ni siquiera esperba esa reacción, traté de devolverle el abrazo como pude.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace – dijo .

-Edward… tengo 16 y tu 17 – dije, aún no podía verlo a la cara.

-Nunca te vas a dar cuenta que eres diferente a lasdemás ¿Verdad? – sonrió - ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – pregunto curioso.

-Hace unas semanas.

Me besó y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

-Te amo – me susurró al oído. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste? – preguntó

-Tenía miedo…

-¿A qué?

-A que algo cambie, no sé.

-¿Es que tan poco me conoces?

Me besó con ganas y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, mientras nos acostábamos en la cama, sin intenciones de hacer nada, me acosté abrazada a su pecho y el me acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

* * *

**Antes que nada PERDÓN por traer cap tan tarde, ya sé, yo también odio cuando dejan un fic colgado, pero aquí estoy, y tengo muy buenas excusas, tenía un proyecto de feria de ciencias, asi que estuve haciendo grupo y no podía conectarme más que para investigar, y ahora estuvieron arreglando mi módem, asi que uso uno que está HORAS para conectarse, espero que sepan disculpar (: el cap no me convence mucho, pero tenía que traer algo, EL CAP QUE ESPERABAN (o eso creo) si, Edward se enteró(: la idea de las náuseas fué gracias a una tarea que tuve el mes pasado, fué muy asqueroso lo de la disección, asi que si una embarazada veía eso pensé que se vería divertido :P gracias a los que me agregan a favoritos y a los que dejan Reviews, espero muchos más! Nos leemos la próxima! ;)**


	4. Nota de autora

Antes que nada disculpen por no subir caps en estos… meses? No sé cuanto tiempo pasó jaja, pero estuve con las pruebas finales, más ensayos de danza, y encima de todo tuve un problema con mi módem ¬¬ . Ahora si, tengo dos noticias una mala(? y una buena :P pasa que no voy a seguir con este fanfic, la buena es… que voy a hacer la nove con personajes de MI autoría, y la voy a escribir en un blog (voy a dejar la dirección en mi perfil) porque se me ocurrieron muchas ideas nuevas que no iban con los personajes de Twilight, asi que van a poder seguir leyendo la nove con otros personajes, además me parece mejor para mi futura carrera de escritora(? Empezar a escribir con personajes inventados por mi, ya que esta historia la empecé con otra idea, que no era precisamente Bells&Ed, asi que ahora la voy a seguir asi(: espero que no se enojen, y créanme que va a estar mejor, tengo muchas ideas :D y además estoy en vacaciones asi que voy a poder subir capitulos más seguido ;) Nos leemos en mi blog …. Después QUIZÁS la termine de escribir aquí en fanfic, aunque va a ser un poco difícil adaptarla.


End file.
